The Secret of Love
by bberry06
Summary: Sequel to Enslaved Star. Legolas and Tirnen end up becoming prisioners of war. But they have much more than just their own lives to worry about... AU and MPREG. You don’t have to read Enslaved Star to get what’s going on, but it is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Secret of Love

**Summary:** (Sequel to Enslaved Star) Legolas and Tirnen end up being more than just friends… and their love produces a little miracle. AU and MPREG. (you don't have to read Enslaved Star to get what's going on, but it is advised.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor will I ever own The Lord of the Rings.

**A/N:** kind of a basic story line as Enslaved Star, but not entirely… Can't help myself… I love to write angst and fluff. And I love to branch out into the bizarre and unreal. No flames, please. I know that this is not at all possible. AU and MPREG.

**Chapter 1-** Relations

Five long years have passed since Legolas' and Tirnen's capture. They were both recuperating under King Thranduil's watchful gaze in the dense forest of Mirkwood.

The two friends were swiftly becoming much more than just friends… And it was becoming apparent to every resident in the forest. Thranduil, though, was not at all pleased with his son's relationship.

"Legolas," Thranduil confronted his son sitting by the fireplace, "Legolas, I have been thinking of your growing interest in Tirnen…"

The prince slowly tore his eyes away from his book and looked up to the tall figure standing above him.

"Ion, your relationship… it… is not healthy… people are starting to talk…"

"So let them talk. I do not care."

"I do not think you know the severity of this situation. Legolas, you are the prince of Mirkwood. You are very important. You are royalty." The Elvenking sat down beside his son and lay his hand on his shoulder. "Saes, Ion…" He began slowly, "You must find a wife and not have Tirnen as your spouse."

"Why not? This is my life!" Legolas started to become aggravated with his father. "I can chose to love whom I wish and do what I wish!"

"Legolas, you do not understand-"

"I understand perfectly! You only want me miserable and to follow your way, not mine!" Legolas got to his feet and darted off, dropping his book as he ran.

The king sighed sadly and dropped his head. "I suppose he will have to find out for himself…"

The prince ran as fast as he could to where Tirnen resided. He knocked only once before entering the large oaken door. There, sleeping peacefully on the soft bed was his love. "Tirnen…" he called softly.

The dark-haired elf lay in the warm sunlight surrounded by many feathery soft pillows. His chest slowly rising and falling to the rhythm of his calm breathing.

"Tirnen…" The Elvenprince called again, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form too much. Legolas walked silently over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He smiled and lay his hand on Tirnen's shoulder. "It is time to wake." He said, shaking the shoulder gently.

The young elf stirred slightly and awoke. Looking up at the golden-haired prince, he smiled. "Legolas…" He spoke tiredly, "It is wonderful to see you again, mellon." He sat up with a little effort and rested his dark head on the prince's firm shoulder, receiving a little kiss on his cheek.

"One moment, my love." Legolas said, gently removing the head off of his shoulder. He moved gracefully to the door, shut it, and locked it. Grinning, he turned back around. "Now I am ready."

The following morning of the previous night, Legolas awoke to find Tirnen's long elegant arms wrapped snugly around his waist. "Good morning, Tirnen." He smiled as the elf moaned softly and snuggled deeper into the smooth velvety blankets. "Are you just going to lay there all morning and waste this beautiful day?"

"Yes…" Was the mumbled reply that was so tiredly spoken.

"Well, I for one have to rise and get dressed."

Another mumbled reply came, but Legolas disregarded it and tried to pull away, only to find that the grip around his stomach tightened. "Love, I really do have to get up." He tugged gently at the arms until they finally fell slack and released him. "Hannon le." Legolas stood up and kissed Tirnen's brow before pulling some clothes on over his naked body.

Following his example, Tirnen also rose and got dressed.

After making their appearances more acceptable, they left for the dining hall to breakfast.

Tbc… 

**Elvish: **

Saes- Please

Ion- son

Ion-nin – my son

Mellon- friend

Hannon le – thank you

**A/N- **So? How did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	2. A Secret Long Kept Silent

**A/N- **If you have any suggestions what-so-ever, don't be afraid to shout them out :)

**Chapter 2- **A Secret Long Kept Silent

A long week passed since the two elves stole a night together and Legolas was beginning to act strange.

Tirnen worried for his health. "Legolas?" The dark-haired elf began slowly, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." Legolas snapped back bitterly. "I am fine."

"But you do not act as yourself."

"So? Is that a problem?"

"Well, yes." The young elf lay a hand on Legolas' shoulder in compassion. "I fear there may be something wrong. I worry for your health."

"Do not worry. I am fine." Legolas said with a bit of aggravation edging his voice.

"But you are treating me as though I am an enemy." Tirnen dropped his dark head sadly.

"You are not an enemy. But if you keep pestering me, I fret that I will soon change my mind." Legolas slid off the blue velour chair that he was perched upon. "Leave me. I desire to be alone."

With a sad sigh, the young elf turned and left with his head bowed low. "If you need to talk, I will be here for you." Was the last thing that Tirnen said before slipping silently through the door.

Navigating his way through the twisting halls of the Elvenking, Tirnen soon came upon King Thranduil working at his desk with a scowl on his face. Tirnen took a deep breath and braved a question, "King Thranduil, sir?"

The king's head shot up. He frowned even more when he saw whom it was who was knocking. "What is it, Tirnen?"

"Your son, sir. He is acting quite peculiar."

"What do you mean?"

"He is having terrible mood swings and he does not even want me around… Did I do something wrong?"

"Possibly," King Thranduil set the end of his quill in the black ink. "What do you think you did wrong?"

"I have not the faintest idea. He just awoke one morning and was bitter towards me…"

"You two did not sleep together, did you?"

"That is a little too personal of a question…"

"Did you?" Force shown itself in the king's voice.

Tirnen nodded shyly, "Yes, sir…"

A heavy sigh escaped Thranduil's lips.

"What is it?" Tirnen dared to query.

"I must see Legolas. Where is he?" Thranduil said, stepping down from his chair.

"In his room, sir. But may I ask what is wrong first?"

"I will tell you both at the same time." Thranduil walked out of his study. Tirnen followed closely behind, being careful not to trip on the king's regal olive green robes that trailed behind him.

They reached Legolas' room and Thranduil knocked upon the large door. "Ion? May I speak with you?"

"No. Go away." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

"Ion, I know what ails you. But you must first let me in."

After a few soundless minutes, the door opened a crack and an azure eye peered out. "What is wrong with me, ada?" A voice, a meek, scared little voice asked.

"Let me in and I will tell you." Thranduil gently pried the door open enough so that he could slip in. Tirnen, not wanting to miss the explanation, also slipped into the vast room. The king sat down at the foot of the feather bed. "Ion…" He began solemnly, "Ion… you… I fear…"

"What, ada?" Legolas' heart raced, "What is it?"

"Legolas, you are pregnant." Thranduil said in one forced out breath. "I do not know how to explain it gently…" He looked over to Legolas who looked to be in a state of complete shock and denial. And Tirnen, whose face seemed almost unreadable for he showed so many emotions. "Have you ever wondered why you have no nana?"

"She died… Giving birth to me…" Legolas still stood in shock, but he was at least able to move his lips.

King Thranduil shook his head, "No, ion… I never told you, but I was the one who carried you." He looked to Legolas again and continued, "You have no nana."

"No. Lies, all lies!" Legolas said, shaking his head, not wanting to believe the information given to him. "None of this is true!"

"I am afraid it is." The Elvenking said sadly, "All of this is true. Me bearing you and you being pregnant yourself."

"This cannot be, ada! I am a male!"

"As am I. And now it seems that I have passed on this trait."

"How, ada? How can I be pregnant!"

"Well, you see, a very long time ago, I wanted a child. But I have never truly preferred women. So I went to a powerful Istari and asked to be able to conceive and bear children. And it was so. The Istari warned me, though, that any male children of mine would also have this trait. I never told you before because I have always thought that you liked females. But after seeing you with Tirnen, I debated on telling you or not. Now, though, as you have already shared a night together, I fear that you are with child now, Legolas. You are pregnant with Tirnen's child." Thranduil stopped for a moment to allow Legolas to grasp all of the information. "That may have been hard to swallow, ion, but I am here with you every step of the way."

Legolas could only keep his mouth agape and his gaze fixed solely on his father. "How am I to give birth?"

"When the time comes, an incision will be made and the baby will be taken out." Thranduil tried to say as calmly as he could.

"I think I am going to be ill." Legolas collapsed back onto his bed, exhausted by the heap of information.

Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder before rising to his feet. "Keep this a secret, Legolas. We do not want anyone to know of your pregnancy. People would talk even more than they do now. Plus, they would know the secret of our family line." And with that last statement, he left the two shocked elves alone.

"Tirnen, you are an experianced healer. Can you tell me if I am actually…" Legolas took a deep breath to relax his tensed muscles, "… pregnant…."

"It is too early to tell for sure. But you do show the symptoms of a pregnancy."

Groaning in disbelief, Legolas turned his head away from his beloved friend. "How would an abortion be done?"

"… I would have to cut the child out of you… but you truly do not want an abortion, do you? You would be killing a defenseless innocent child…"

"I know…" Legolas sighed heavily, "But I do not know what else to do…"

"Try keeping the child." Tirnen smiled a weak, comforting smile.

"I cannot say 'no' to that face." Legolas smiled a little back. "I suppose I will carry the child."

Tirnen leaned foreword and kissed the blond elf's lips. "You made a very good choice. I am proud of you." He rested his hand on Legolas' lower abdomen, "Very proud."

Tbc… 


	3. The Leave

**A/N- **You know, reviews help me to get motivated to write… so if you like this story, then please, do not hesitate to say:) I love to hear from all of the people who like my stories!

Chapter 3- The Leave 

After finding himself pregnant, Legolas decided to take exceptional care of his body. Tirnen was always by his love's side, helping him through everything. He was even with him to help him cope with the morning sickness that Legolas was plagued with.

"How do you feel today?" Tirnen asked, handing Legolas a cup of green herbal tea.

"Better." Legolas smiled slightly and took the offered tea from the young elf's elegant hand. "Thank you." He took a sip of the tea and made a disgusted face.

"I tried to sweeten it with honey, but it did not seem to help…"

"That is alright." Legolas took another sip and paused before draining the cup briskly, almost gagging on the vile liquid. He handed the cup back to Tirnen and nodded his thanks.

Setting the cup on a near-by marble top table, Tirnen sat down and wrapped his long arms around the prince's still slender waist.

Legolas quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. He shut the door with a slam. Tirnen could faintly hear him retching into the stone basin.

The bathroom door opened a while later and a groggy, shaken elf walked out. Legolas trudged over to where Tirnen sat and dropped down beside him.

"Better now?" The dark-haired elf asked, putting his hand on Legolas' strapping shoulder.

"Yes, I feel better." Legolas responded while resting his golden head on Tirnen's shoulder in complete exhaustion.

"You will feel better in time. The sickness will lessen as you advance in your pregnancy." Tirnen said, trying his best to give comfort to his sickly friend. "But for now you can drink the herbal tea that I bring you."

"How wonderful…" Legolas said, sarcasm playing in his voice.

"If you do not want to drink it, then you can feel sick. It is your choice." Tirnen said jokingly.

"No… I will drink it. It is better than retching every moment, I suppose."

"Good. I brewed some more for you just earlier. Would you like another cup?"

Legolas thought for a short while then nodded. The young elf stood and left quietly.

Once alone, Legolas placed his hand on his stomach. "I can tell that you are going to make this year a living nightmare for me… but no matter what happens, I will always love you." He smiled and awaited the return of Tirnen.

The tall elf appeared moments later, carrying another cup of piping hot tea. "Here you are." He handed the silver cup to Legolas who did not take it eagerly.

Looking down into his distorted reflection, Legolas could see the sadness that was etched into his eyes. "Tirnen, I have been thinking…"

The young elf looked up at his friend, "Yes?"

"Well," Legolas began, circling the cup's rim with his finger, "What if I die during child birth?"

"Legolas, I have delivered many children and only seldom do the woman ever die." Tirnen tried to put his lover's fears to rest.

"I know… but they were all females. I am a male. And males are not supposed to give birth! What if our child develops a deformity?"

"Did you develop a deformity? Did your adar die?" Tirnen consulted, "You and our child will be fine. I promise."

Nodding slightly, Legolas put the cup of tea to his lips. He quickly emptied the silver cup and set it down on the table sitting near him.

A dull knock was sounded upon the wooden door. Both of the elves looked up to the doorway.

"Come in." Legolas called.

The door opened and Thranduil appeared. "Ion, I have been giving your… condition some consideration." He sat down beside his son. "I think that you should go to Rivendell and stay there for a year. Lord Elrond will know what to do. Then no one here will actually see you pregnant. I will say that you needed to stay for a year for study in herbal lore."

"And Tirnen can come too?"

"I do not see why he could not accompany you."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "I should leave soon, then."

"Yes, as soon as you are able." Thranduil said, rising to his feet.

"I am able now. Are you, love?"

"Yes, I am ready to leave."

"I will not send guards with you… is that alright? I do not want attention to be drawn towards you. I think that your combined skills will be enough. Please do not prove me wrong."

"We will not, ada." Legolas said, rising to his feet. "Tirnen and I will reach Imladris safely."

The king smiled and left the two elves to get their possessions packed.

Once both of the elves had their possessions packed, they silently walked down to the stables and unhitched two horses. They led the steeds outside and mounted them. Guiding the shimmering horses to the main gate, they unlatched the lock and walked out into Mirkwood's dense forest.

Tbc… 

**A/N- **So… if you could be so kind as to click the little "submit review" button down there, I would be extremely grateful! ;)


	4. Captives

**Disclaimer- **Refer to chapter 1.

**A/N- **Alright, the men in this story speak a different language than our two little elves. Also, they do not understand Elvish or English. I just typed this all in English so that both you (and I ;) ) can understand what's going on.

**Chapter 4- **Captives

The two elves traveled for a couple of hours before halting abruptly. Tirnen's horse had tripped on a rock, breaking her foreleg.

"Hush…" Tirnen put his hand to her neck and stroked her fur gently. "Hush…" The mare cried in pain as she lifted her right foreleg.

"Can you mend the break?" Legolas asked, worried for the injured steed.

Tirnen shook his head sadly, "I am afraid that the break is too serious. I also do not have the correct supplies…" He slowly grasped the hilt of his dagger and pulled it out of its silvery sheath. "She will just have to be released of her suffering." Taking a shaky breath, he put the razor sharp tip to the mare's throat. He quickly made the fatal slit and sheathed the fine blade again.

"You did the right thing," Legolas said slowly, "Come, we cannot linger."

Tirnen nodded his dark head and mounted behind Legolas. He wrapped his arms around Legolas' taut abdomen, holding onto him gently, but firmly.

They rode on again through the dense forest. Perpetual darkness engulfed them for no light was allowed to penetrate the thick canopy.

After a long, tiring ride, the three forms emerged from the dark woods. "We are not going to make it much further without rest." Tirnen said, noticing the horse's drooping head and slow walk.

Legolas nodded his blond head and dismounted quickly. Tirnen did the same, mimicking his beloved friend. The horse stood in his tracks and breathed heavily.

The blond elf took a few faggots of wood from his pack and setting them on the ground, he was able to start a small fire.

Both of the elves sat next to the fire, warming their cold bodies. Even the horse took a few heavy steps toward the crackling flames. Nickering softly, he swiftly succumb to the heavy sleep that weighed down on him.

Legolas and Tirnen both followed the horse's example and also lay down. They soon fell swiftly asleep.

They were both heavily asleep when a group of sturdy built men surrounded them.

"Quietly now, boys." A stout man whispered in his native tongue, "We do not want to wake them."

"Why don't we drug them?" Another, taller man whispered. He carried two potent green leaves in his large hands. "They will be more easily transported."

All the men in the group silently agreed to this by nodding their heads.

The tall man gently took Legolas' jaw in his massively strong hand and opened his mouth. Legolas stirred slightly and began to wake. The man quickly shoved the leaf into the elf's mouth, forcing him to swallow it with some water. Legolas fought back weakly, still drowsy from his slumber. He finally calmed down and his body went limp with sleep.

Tirnen was next. Two men crowded around him, being careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping form. One man knelt down next to the elf's head and opened his mouth. He put a leaf in his mouth, causing the young elf to wake with a start. Tirnen spit the leaf out and started to struggle violently.

"Hold him!" The stout man shouted, grasping onto Tirnen's flailing legs.

Men filled in around the struggling elf and held him down. The tall man came up to Tirnen and held his mouth open with his strong hand. Shoving the leaf into his mouth, the man was able to force him to swallow with some water and some gentle coaxing of his throat.

Almost in the same instant as when he was given the potent herb, Tirnen fell swiftly back to sleep. The men sighed in relief once the elf finally calmed down.

"We seem to have a fighter on our hands, here." The stout man said in his native language, "Well, let's take these two prisoners to the city."

The men in the group nodded and gently picked up the fair creatures, not wanting to cause harm to their seemingly delicate bodies.

They carefully placed them on separate horses and a man mounted behind both of them. The men held the elves' limp bodies upright while the horses galloped off.

The horses rode briskly to the gates of the men's city. The heavy iron gates swung open, permitting the riders and steeds to enter.

"Take these two to the dungeons. Keep them well accommodated. I will see to them later." The stout man said, leaving the men with the two drugged elves.

A tall man carrying Legolas went down to the dark dungeons first. He picked out the cleanest, largest cell available and lay the peaceful form down on the stone.

Tirnen's body lay limply in the strong arms that carried him. The man was about to put him in another cell, but the tall man who carried Legolas spoke up.

"Put him in with the blond one. I am sure that they would enjoy some company."

The strapping man who carried Tirnen carefully placed the dark-haired elf down next to Legolas. "… They look so peaceful…"

"They are such fair, ravishing creatures. It is a shame that we have to lock them up just because of a foolish war."

The hale man nodded, "Yes, foolish indeed. And now because of this war, we are ordered to lock up all elves outside of their realms."

Nodding, the tall man agreed. He and the stalwart man continued their conversation as they left, locking the cell door behind them.

The first to awake from his induced sleep was Legolas. He gently tried to shake the other sleeping elf awake, but to no avail. Tirnen was too lost in his dreams. "Wake up, Tirnen…" He shook him again, a little harder this time.

Finally after some gentle persuasions, the young elf awoke from his slumber. "What? Where… where are we?"

"We were… caught in the forest… and we ended up here."

"Oh no… not again!" Tirnen panicked, "Our baby! What will become of our precious baby?"

"Calm yourself. I am sure that no harm will come to our child."

Tirnen sadly nodded and hugged Legolas tightly. Legolas returned the embrace with a kiss on his lover's cheek.

The stout man returned to check on his captives. He smiled a little, "I see that you are finally awake." He said in his native tongue.

"What did he say?" Legolas held a bemused expression on his face.

"I do not know…"

The stout fat man opened the cell door and walked in. Another man accompanied him this time. "We just need to check you over to make sure you're healthy." He advanced up to Tirnen, who backed away, misunderstanding the man's intentions. "Do not fear me. I mean you no harm."

"Legolas… help…" Tirnen whined, still backing away from the menacing foe.

The heavy man outstretched his hand towards Tirnen. He took another step, forcing Tirnen to take a step back.

Legolas jumped protectively between the elf and man. "Leave him." He growled, staring straight into the man's mahogany eyes.

Looking intimidated, the stout man stepped back in his tracks. "Do you understand him?" He queried the other man who was with him. The other man only shrugged.

Now having more sense, the short man added gestures to his words. "I…" He began, pointing to himself, "mean you no…" He shook his head from side to side, "harm." He finished, making a cutting gesture across his throat with his thumb.

Misinterpreting the given information, Tirnen became even more scared. He backed into the corner and shook with fear.

"No…" The man said gently, "No fear me." He shook his head to emphasize his point. But it was still no use. Tirnen still sat in the corner, petrified with fear.

Seeing that Legolas was not as fear-filled, the man decided to start with him. He walked to him and gently lay his hand on the elf's stout shoulder. Legolas flinched slightly, but other than that, he stood still. The man tried to gently cajole Legolas to lay down, but the elf was inflexible.

Sighing, the man gave up. "I am sure that they are both healthy. I see no wounds and elves are impervious to illness." He turned and left with the other man.

Once sure that both the men were gone, Tirnen came out of his little corner and walked up to Legolas. "What language do they speak?"

"I am not sure. But whatever it may be, it is not one that I have heard ever before."

"At least they do not know of your pregnancy yet. I fret to know what they will do when they find out…"

"It is only a matter of time…"

"… I know…" Tirnen dropped his gaze to the floor, "You will not stay thin forever…"

Tbc… 


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer- **Refer to chapter 1.

**A/N- **Ok… confession time… I wasn't planning on continuing this story, seeing as how its plot is so close to ES… but I guess for the few loyal fans that I have, I'll continue:)

**Chapter 5- **Decisions

Dark and dreary nights passed as Legolas and Tirnen were held in their small, confining cell. The two elves quickly lost sense of time as day and night began to melt into one.

"Do you ever think that we will get out of here?" Tirnen picked up a loose stone in boredom.

"Hopefully." Legolas replied, lying on his back, gazing up at an unseen object.

"Why do you think we were brought here?" Tirnen asked, flicking the stone out into the corridor.

Legolas only shrugged and replied, "I do not know…" Sighing in boredom, the dark-haired elf picked aimlessly at the stone floor to uncover more loose marl.

Unable to contain his boredom any longer, the young elf slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the tiny window looking out over the free world. He sighed again and tried to stick his arm out between the iron bars just to touch the feel of fresh air once more.

Looking over to see what his lover was doing, Legolas stood up and walked over to him. "Ada will find us." He said comfortingly, resting his hand on the shorter elf's shoulder.

"I hope so…" Tirnen withdrew his arm back to his side.

Just as Legolas wrapped his arm around Tirnen's slender waist, the hefty man who cared for the elves came to their dark cell. He saw their contact and always thought of it as strange. Neither of the elves regarded his presence, not even when he spoke. "I brought some blankets. It's supposed to be a cold night tonight. There's been talk of snow." He slipped the wool blankets between the thick iron bars. But neither Legolas nor Tirnen looked to the man. They only stared out of the small window hopelessly wishing to be free.

The man only scoffed before walking back to his post, muttering, "Strange creatures…"

A few minutes passed before either of the elves even noticed the blankets that had been dropped on their cell's stone floor.

"Man must have been here." Tirnen said, referring to the hefty man that cared for them. Man was the name that they decided to call him. It wasn't an original name, but both of them knew who Man was when the other was talking about him.

A cold gust of air blew in through the window, and with it came little delicate flakes of snow. "Why did he give us blankets? Does he not know that we do not feel the cold?"

"Probably not." Legolas shrugged, "But that does not mean that we cannot use them as pillows. It would be nice to sleep on something soft for a change rather than the stone floor."

Nodding in agreement, Tirnen rolled up the blanket that he carried and set it on the floor. He laid down on it and sighed happily. "This is much better."

Legolas rolled his blanket up as well and set it down next to his beloved. He lay down, wrapping his arms snugly around Tirnen's abdomen. "Good night, Tirnen."

"Good night." The young elf kissed Legolas' tender lips before swiftly succumbing to the heavy sleep bearing down on him.

The following morning was a glorious morning. The bright sun glared off the white blanket of clean fresh powdered snow. Another cold gust of air slipped in through the bars of the window, waking Legolas. He looked over to find Tirnen still fast asleep. Smiling, he stood up and stretched his waking muscles.

Noticing the absence of Legolas' warmth. Tirnen was soon aroused from his slumber. He yawned and stretched where he lay. "Morning." He managed to squeeze out between yawns.

Smiling, Legolas said, "Good morning, Tirnen." He kissed him and sat back down beside him. "Breakfast should be arriving soon… but before he gets here, we have a few moments of privacy…" An edge of seducement edged Legolas' voice.

Tirnen could not help but smile. "I think after breakfast would be the perfect time for that, love. After Man has left us to be alone." Legolas nodded slightly in agreement.

Not long had passed until Man came back to their cell. "Breakfast time." He spoke tiredly, juggling the task of opening the door and holding the tray of food. After some creative thought, he managed to get the door open without spilling even a drop of water. He set the tray on the floor near the two elves and left as quickly as he had come.

Eating quickly, so that they could finish breakfast fast, the two elves were able to finish breakfast in record time.

"There, breakfast is over. Now is the time." Legolas inched ever closer to Tirnen. Who in turn inched closer to Legolas.

Only a few inches away from his lover, Legolas abruptly showed signs of morning sickness. He turned from Tirnen and covered his mouth to keep from vomiting.

Thinking quickly, Tirnen ran over to their cell door and called, "Guard! Guard! Come quick!"

Hearing the urgent cries, a guard dressed in the city's royal garb came quickly to the elves' cell. "What is it?"

Imitating the act of retching, Tirnen pointed to Legolas in exigency. The guard wasted no time in unlocking the door and grabbing Legolas, rushing him off to the city's healer.

Waiting in solitude, Tirnen paced the floor anxiously. It seemed like an age had passed before the guard returned with Legolas in his arms. He set the unconscious elf on the floor before leaving, locking the door behind him.

Tirnen rushed upon Legolas' unconscious form and shook him gently, trying desperately to fight back the tears and wake his lover.

Seconds turned into minutes, and finally Legolas stirred from his unmoving state. He moaned quietly in detest of him being shaken by Tirnen. "Tirnen, please… I am awake…"

The young elf stopped abruptly and held Legolas close. "Thank Valar you are alive! What happened? Why were you unconscious?"

"Easy, mellon. I am fine, as is our child. After I had retched, they drugged me to examine my body without having me struggle." Legolas gave Tirnen a comforting smile. "I am fine. Do not fret."

Smiling uneasily, Tirnen wrapped his arms around Legolas and held him close, happy to have him back safe and sound.

"You know, we never did get around to what we were going to do after breakfast…" Drawing his lips back into a wryly smile, Legolas began to unfasten the clasps on Tirnen's brown leather jerkin.

**A/N- **I'll try to update more frequently. Reviews help to motivate me to get chapters up quickly… -wink, wink- -nudge, nudge-


End file.
